


We could run away

by KaeCover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi, One Shot, and scheming, because hey, but more the chacacters planning, co-dependant dysfunction, mum and dad, slight Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCover/pseuds/KaeCover
Summary: "We can always run away." Finn suggested as he joined into the conversation."Can we do that?" Monty asked looking around at everyone in the group."Well…." Jasper started to say."We're acting like they are our actual parents. This whole thing reeks of co-dependant dysfunction."Bellamy and Clarke are fighting again and the remaining 100 talk about their situation.





	We could run away

“You screwed things up, again! Well I guess you don’t give a damn, do you Bellamy?” Clarke shouted as she ran towards the object of her frustration.

“The almighty princess has graced us with her opinion” Bellamy replied smirking at the fuming blonde standing in front of him.

“Why do I feel like this is a divorce?” Jasper asked Monty from the other end of the camp. Clarke and Bellamy were still arguing away but the rest of the 100 carried on with their work as usual. 

Since Bellamy and Clarke become co-leaders of the small camp, fights between the two were not an unusual occurrence although they did seem to argue less as time went on. They slowly become a more unified front but fights were guaranteed to happen.

Monty looked up from his work, glanced towards the two before turning away with a smile on his face. 

“If this is a divorce, I want Clarke to have custody of me.” Octavia said as she looked up from the seat she was perched on. Everyone looked towards her. “She is a lot cooler than my brother” She said shrugging.

“Dibs on Clarke as well.” Jasper replied. 

“We can always run away.” Finn suggested as he joined into the conversation.

“Can we do that?” Monty asked looking around at everyone in the group. 

“Well….” Jasper started to say.

“We’re acting like they are our actual parents. This whole thing reeks of co-dependant dysfunction.” Raven said from her seat next to Finn.

“We are a bunch of teenagers stuck on a hostile planet. I think co-dependant dysfunction suits us just fine.” Octavia piped in from her spot. 

“We could leave in the night just after they go to bed and hide somewhere.” Finn added. 

“I wonder what this fight is about.” Jasper wondered aloud and everyone not so discreetly looked over the arguing duo. They were still standing there. Bellamy with his arms crossed in front of his chest and was smirking as he continued to infuriate Clarke. 

“You would think they would realise everyone else can hear them. They are not alone, as much they want to be I am sure.” Harper said wirily as she worked past with a gun slung over her shoulder. 

“I mean, they should just make out and get it over and done with.” Miller called out from a couple metres away as he took the gun out of Harper’s hands. 

“Maybe we should lock them inside the dropship?” Jasper said and Miller seemed to consider it for a moment.

“No, no, no. We need the dropship and who knows how long it will take for them to come to their senses. I say we do this….” Raven interrupted and continued on with her plan as more people joined in with the conversation. 

“Co-dependant dysfunction works just fine for us.” Octavia said to herself as the people around her plotted ways to get their adopted parents together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post I found on Tumblr so I don't own the original idea


End file.
